


he will burn

by roads (lavis)



Series: trust in the stars, they’ll guide you home [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavis/pseuds/roads
Summary: for the second time since he was a kid, sasuke's curse takes over.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: trust in the stars, they’ll guide you home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580464
Kudos: 5





	he will burn

He saw the sudden darkness embody her soul and intertwine with her skin. He felt every radiating energy slowly drain out of her like a passing shadow. He noticed her flesh deliberately being eaten away limb by limb.

The raven-haired man dropped to his knees as he caressed the lifeless body of a kunoichi with bright pink hair. His anger fueled his veins, trying not to weep copiously. 

Madara, dusting off Sakura's blood from his hands, noticed Sasuke clench his fists and charge towards him.

"I'll pay for what you did!" He cried out, throwing a vigorous strike at Madara with a zealous Chidori already enveloped on his palm.

As Sasuke's Chidori clashed with Madara's chest, the raven-haired man released his arm, revealing Madara's tainted heart. 

Sasuke swallowed his grieve with difficulty. He cradled the kunoichi's lifeless body in his arms and walked towards Naruto, who was returning from defeating Obito with victory screeches that explored behind him from the shinobi men.

"S-Sasuke?" the blond said as his blue eyes welled up with sadness at the sight of the girl with forest eyes in Sasuke's arms.

“Is S-Sakura…” he trailed off, clenching his fists. 

But Sasuke did not comment, he merely held Sakura’s body closer to him, wishing she could feel his warmth. He walked pass Naruto and every roar from the shinobi died down at the sight of Sasuke cradling Sakura’s body. 

He pursed his lips, “I know what to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry lol


End file.
